


It Felt Good, It Felt Right

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, BadBoy!Blaine, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: Kurt meets both versions of Blaine with the simple offer of a drink.





	It Felt Good, It Felt Right

Kurt didn’t understand why Finn liked these big parties. People flooded the house meant for one family, things were being thrown around, and the stench of alcohol was _everywhere_. Kurt had wanted to leave an hour ago but couldn’t find his stupid step-brother. When he did find him, he was making out with one of the cheerleaders. Kurt decided to just leave it; maybe there would be a good blackmail story in it someday.

Instead of being the asshole that took the car and left, Kurt found a quiet corner in the backyard to stand in. He observed as some of his drunk classmates jumped in the pool fully clothed.  
“Tina,” He thought, “That’s a _designer_ scarf. What are you doing getting it wet?”

“You look like you’re in a lot of thought,” Someone beside him said.  
“Yeah, someone I consider my friend just jumped into a _pool_ wearing the _designer scarf_ I gave her.”  
“Don’t worry, that’s not the only thing she’s going to regret tomorrow.”  
Kurt whipped his head around to see a man standing beside him. The first thing Kurt noticed about him was the eyeliner around his eyes. The second was that he smelled like leather and aftershave, not alcohol or cigarettes. The third was that this guy was _cute,_ and Kurt just opened with the stupidest comment ever. 

“It’s nice to see that someone else here isn’t shitfaced,” The man continued. “Usually I just come here to make sure my friends don’t do anything stupid trying to get home.”  
“Oh, yeah, I’m here with my step-brother. Our parents are out of town and he wanted to go to a ‘Real College Party’.”  
“Okay, Kurt, stop talking. He probably thinks you’re weird already,” Kurt thought.  
The man just smiled, “You’re a good brother.”  
Kurt smiled back, but couldn’t think of anything else to say. He didn’t want the conversation to end yet, so he wracked his brain for conversation starters.  
“C’mon, think! What do you talk about with Mercedes? He probably isn’t into guys, so that eliminates half of the topics. Fashion? Well, he has _some_ taste. If Finn tried to wear a leather jacket outside of the house I would never let him. Argh, why is this so difficult?!”  
“How about a drink?” The guy asked instead, “I promise nothing alcoholic. I’m sure Sam has some soda or water around here somewhere.”  
“Wait, you know Sam?”  
“Yeah, we were friends before he transferred. Come on, I’ll get you something to drink.” He held out his hand to Kurt, who took it without a second thought.

Kurt didn’t let go of his hand as he walked through the house with ease. Several people gave him high fives and shouts, but he didn’t pay any attention to them.  
When they reached the kitchen, Kurt was offered a bottle of water. In the light it was so much easier to see the man’s face. Usually Kurt didn’t like facial hair, or shorter guys, but this guy was all the exceptions. His eyes reminded Kurt of autumn; the eyeliner only enhanced their color. His stubble decorated his face in a man-ish way that went with his styled hair well.  
“This is your first time here, isn’t it?”  
Kurt jumped out of his thoughts, “Yeah, I’m not big on parties. They’re too loud and crowded.”  
“I don’t know, sometimes parties can lead to good things.”  
“Really? Like what?” Kurt asked, mildly intrigued.  
“I don’t know. Stick around for a little while and you might find out.”  
Kurt wasn’t sure how to feel about how good everything was in this moment.

Later, Kurt let his uneasiness about the situation fade. They talked about almost everything, from interests to Glee club (and serious, _how_ had Kurt never noticed him in the Warblers?) to siblings to past bullying. Kurt didn’t understand how talking to a stranger could feel so _right_. He’d never met anyone that made him smile so easily. What he was feeling was different from how he ever felt during his juvenile crush on Finn.  
This… this felt like it could become something.  
“You still haven’t told me your name,” The man interrupted Kurt.  
“Oh, it’s-”  
“Kurt, we gotta go,” Finn exclaimed while rushing into the room.  
“What did you do now?” Kurt questioned.  
“Turns out Quinn has a boyfriend who isn’t too happy with me right now. We have to leave before he finds me again.”  
Kurt didn’t have time to say anything else before Finn pulled him away.

Two weeks later, Kurt sat at the Lima Bean waiting on Mercedes, only to find out that she couldn’t make it. Kurt packed his laptop and bag to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
“Hi.”  
He looked different in his school uniform, with his hair gelled back and makeup and stubble free face. Kurt didn’t think he was any less handsome.  
“Hello,” Kurt responded breathlessly, “I don’t believe I ever got a name in return.”  
He smiled and held out his hand, “My name is Blaine.”  
Kurt took it with no hesitation, “Kurt. Let me be the one to get you a drink this time.”    
Blaine smiled. Kurt mentally high-fived himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> To clear up some confusion, yes all of my Advent drabbles are part of the same ‘verse. I’m trying it out in a _This is Us_ kind of style. I hope you’re enjoying them!


End file.
